With popularization and development of computer technology, computer applications have spread across life and various industries. Under the popular use of computers, especially under the trend of environment sustainability, research in the field of computer power management has gradually increased. For example, there is always a need to conveniently switch a computer to standby mode whenever a user leaves the computer.
In response to this need, there are provided some traditional power management techniques. However, for an enterprise or an organization consisting of multiple clients, these traditional may in general fail because:
(1) The power management of an individual computer is typically solo managed that lacks of consistent tools and consensus standards. For example, the power management tools are variable from system to system, and the power policies usually depend on personal preference. One policy may be set to turn off monitor after 5 minutes computer idle; while another policy may be set to never turn off monitor regardless of the state of a computer.
(2) The short of a mechanism to monitor, measure and track energy consuming/saving in a centralized manner causes difficulties to statistics, reporting, recognizing and data analytics.